


Sequins and Fishnet Stockings

by BoldlyGaying



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Charles, Crossdressing, Dragneto, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyGaying/pseuds/BoldlyGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds out about the illusion Charles showed Angel in the strip club, and being the good boyfriend he is, he prepares a little surprise for Charles...</p><p>An extension of the deleted crossdressing scene in X-Men First Class. If you haven't seen it, there's a link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequins and Fishnet Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of this deleted scene in X-Men First Class: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qRcLGWGp_I  
> The main idea behind this fic was that I love reading crossdressing fics and I've found fanfiction where Charles in a dress gets fucked by Erik and Erik in a dress gets fucked by Charles, but I've never seen one where Erik in a dress fucks Charles and I needed to change that. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A big thank you to Geertrui (geertruis on tumblr) for beta reading this fic! She writes amazing cherik fanfiction as well, go check her out!

Charles was utterly exhausted and his bed had never felt more wonderful. He was lying face down on the soft sheets and toed his shoes off. The buckle on his belt pressed uncomfortably into his abdomen but he couldn’t find the energy to turn around and undress. Of course he loved going on recruiting trips with Erik, but he really could do without all the stress that came with the constant travelling. Charles heard the familiar fuzz of Erik’s mind approaching and soon after that the heavy footsteps. When the bedroom door opened with a soft click, Charles couldn’t be bothered to move to look at his lover.

“That doesn’t look very comfortable,” Erik teased.

“It’s comfortable enough,” Charles mumbled into his pillow. “Let me sleep.”

Erik’s gaze softened as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Smiling fondly, he started to caress Charles’ head and played with his brown hair.

“Today was really successful; you can be proud. Though I’m still curious what you showed Angel to convince her to come with us.”

“You look beautiful in that dress, Erik. Blue makes your hair shine in a fiery red,” Charles babbled, most of his words swallowed by his pillow.

“Of course,  _ mein Schatz _ ,” Erik chuckled. “I’ll simply ask Angel later. Now, let’s get you ready for bed properly.”

Erik quickly shed his black turtleneck and trousers before gently undressing Charles who was already half asleep. Erik hugged him close to his chest and pulled the covers over both of them, before kissing Charles on the top of his head and tucking it under his chin to be as close to him as possible.

 

The next evening, Erik left Charles to deal with whatever important stuff he had to at the CIA base (to be honest, Erik was always looking for reasons to ditch that kind of work). While he was walking towards the children’s room, he came along two young men who seemed to be heading in the same direction as he was. When they saw him, however, they paled and turned around. It would be a lie to say that Erik didn’t feel somewhat smug about that. He arrived to the children happily wreaking havoc upon the room they were staying in. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down, then cleared his throat, making the enthusiastic teens freeze.

“We… uhh… can explain?,” Raven stuttered, but it sounded like she didn’t quite believe herself. “We were just testing our powers…”

Erik just stared at the broken window on the ground.

“Just… try to clean up before Charles notices,” he advised somewhat helplessly, feeling like a parent. “Can I have a word with you, Angel?”

The children exchanged weird looks, but Angel followed Erik outside without complaining. They stopped at a small unused office and Erik held the door open to let Angel enter the room first. She looked nervous, so Erik gave her a reassuring smile. When she looked even more nervous after that, he quickly stopped again.

“Is there a problem?,” she asked carefully and Erik shook his head.

“I was just wondering what kind of telepathy Charles used on you back when we recruited you,” he said nonchalantly, trying to hide how curious he really was.

“Are you sure you wanna know?,” she smirked. “Let me tell you, if this whole mutant liberation thing doesn’t work out, you could probably make a fortune as a drag queen.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The dear Professor Xavier created an illusion in my head. You were wearing a bright red wig, a sparkling blue cocktail dress and damn… your legs were made for fishnet stockings. But that little show was more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life.” She shuddered.

That gave Erik an idea. A  _ marvellous  _ idea. He was genius! Charles wouldn’t know what hit him.

“Angel,” he grinned, “we are going shopping.”

 

They spent most of the next day in town, earning strange looks from shop assistants as they were browsing the shelves. Who would have known that finding a cocktail dress that Erik actually fit into was close to impossible. It was an honest to god miracle that they returned to the base with a dress that looked exactly like the one in Charles’ illusion. Erik was positively smug and Angel was scarred for life. She should have run as soon as Erik had talked about shopping while smiling maniacally, but she didn’t and now she would be cursed with nightmares about Erik in fishnets and heels for the rest of her life. At least the little shopping tour had given her the opportunity to buy earplugs, so no matter what Erik and the professor would be going at tonight, she would sleep soundly. Maybe she would even give a pair to Raven who was staying in the room next to them. But then again, Angel didn’t like her very much and she wasn’t feeling particularly generous right now and in her opinion the privileged shapeshifter deserved to suffer a little. So no earplugs for Raven. That thought made her smile and she went back to her room in a much better mood.

 

Fortunately, Charles was still busy around the base when Erik returned to their room with the spoils of his little shopping tour. He couldn’t stop congratulating himself for having this idea. Well, technically it had been Charles’ idea first but an illusion Erik couldn’t even see didn’t count. This was going to be so much better. He couldn’t wait for Charles reaction.

When Charles entered the room, Erik was nowhere to be seen.

“Erik?,” he called tentatively.

“Bathroom!,” came the muffled answer. “I’ll be with you in a second.”

Charles flopped down on the bed. If Erik didn’t hurry up, he would fall asleep pretty soon. Never had he thought working for the CIA would exhaust him like that. The recruiting trips were one thing, but searching for mutants with Hank’s machine they had dubbed  _ cerebro _ drained his energy like nothing ever before. He felt like his telepathy was suddenly required to run when it was only used to leisurely strolling.

When the bathroom door finally opened with a soft click, Charles lazily turned his head to look at his lover. In a split second he was wide awake. Or was he already dreaming? Because Erik was wearing  _ that _ dress. The special one featured in countless of Charles’ fantasies nobody should know about. There was no way Erik could… Oh shit. He hadn’t talked to Angel about the illusion, had he?

Erik walked over with a seductive sway of his hips, while Charles could only gape at him, still not sure if he was more aroused or mortified.

“Do you like what you see?,” Erik purred in his ear.

Did he like it?! This was his favourite fantasy made real, complete with the red wig, fishnet stockings, and high heeled boots. It was heaven.

Charles was already half hard when Erik sat down on the bed, threw a leg over the telepath and straddled his hips.

“What naughty fantasies you have, Charles,” Erik whispered while he started to unbutton Charles’ cardigan and shirt, “and here I thought you were a good boy…”

Instead of answering, Charles grabbed Erik’s face and smashed their lips together. It wasn’t a very nice kiss, just teeth and tongues and passion. Erik couldn’t help but feel incredibly smug about the fact that he could make the calm and collected Charles Francis Xavier lose control like this. They parted panting heavily and Erik pulled Charles’ cardigan off and threw it on the ground, quickly followed by the shirt, before he pushed Charles down. The telepath looked positively delicious trapped under Erik who had a firm grip around Charles’ wrists. Slowly, Erik started to grind his ass against his lover’s crotch and enjoyed seeing him squirm more than he liked to admit.

“You should see yourself right now, Charles. How wanton and debauched you look… so perfect for me,” Erik whispered before he kissed his ear. Then he moved further down, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He licked and bit Charles’ neck like his life depended on it, surely leaving more than one hickey there, but only when Erik started worshipping Charles’ pink nipples, the telepath went completely crazy.

Charles’ first strangled moan caught Erik by surprise, because usually Charles seemed a bit uncomfortable whenever Erik paid extra attention to his nipples.

“Are we feeling particularly sensitive today?,” Erik teased.

“Shut up,” Charles growled back, clearly embarrassed, “and don’t you dare to stop.”

“Your wish is my command.” Erik grinned and tugged on Charles’ left nipple, earning a blissful whimper. Erik felt like he could have continued this for all eternity, teasing Charles to see which sounds he could coax out of his lover, but it didn’t take very long for Charles’ nipples to become hard and red and for the telepath to start complaining.

“Goddammit, Erik!,” Charles panted. “Stop the teasing already, or I swear, I’ll make you!”

Erik knew that Charles would never control him like that, but he was right. After all, there were other hard and red parts of Charles’ anatomy that deserved some attention, too.

“Your wish is my command,” Erik repeated lowly and left the nipples alone for now. Instead, he planted butterfly kisses all over Charles’ upper body, slowly travelling south. When he finally reached the waistband of the trousers which were already visibly tented, he undid the button and zipper with a quick flick of his wrist and pulled them off entirely, freeing Charles’ cock.

“I’ve never appreciated your mutation more than right now,” Charles laughed, a little out of breath.

Erik just smirked at him and removed the dark blue boxers Charles was wearing as well, then bent down and licked a long wet stripe along his cock. Charles moaned in surprise and his hands immediately grabbed Erik’s hair, trying to keep him close.

“You just can’t keep your hand to yourself, can you?,” Erik teased.

“Shut up, you arse,” Charles snorted, “I’m stark naked while you’re fully dressed. The least you can do is let me pull your hair.”

“Is that so? I guess I could undress you if you want that…”

Charles shook is head. “Don’t you dare,” he said, “but you can get back to sucking my cock.”

“So bossy,” Erik mumbled, but happily complied and engulfed Charles’ hard length in his warm mouth. He slowly sucked on the tip, running his tongue along the sides, even now and then taking in a bit more of Charles’ dick, relishing in the little gasps and hums Charles let escape. Erik’s own cock was already straining against the silky fabric of the inner side of the dress and he started palming it to take the edge off.

Suddenly, Charles’ grip on Erik’s hair grew painful.

“Stop, stop, stop,” the telepath gasped and Erik froze immediately, looking concerned as he pulled away.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?! Charles, I’m so sor-,” Erik started to panic and Charles quickly hushed him.

“No, no, no! You were fantastic, darling. It’s just that I was about to come and I was hoping you would fuck me before that.”

It was quite fascinating to see how Erik’s pupils dilated at Charles’ words.

He didn’t hesitate a second longer and grabbed Charles’ hips to flip him around. Then he blindly searched the bedside drawer for the small vial of oil they kept there - they really should keep it in a metal bottle, in his opinion. When he finally found it, he quickly poured some over his fingers. Erik began to rub his thumb over Charles’ hole, smearing the oil there.

“Goddammit, just put your finger in there,” Charles cursed, “It’s not like I magically became a virgin again in the last two days!”

Erik slowly sank his wet index finger into Charles and spread the oil there. The telepath could complain as much as he wanted, but Erik would always be extra careful. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting his lover, especially in such an easily avoidable manner. And if Charles became more needy and desperate the longer Erik fingered him… well, that was just a bonus. Erik slicked up another finger and slid it inside along the first one and started to thrust the in and out gently. Charles pushed his hips up to get them inside as deep as possible, his face hidden in a pillow to muffle his moans. When Erik added a third finger and grazed Charles’ prostate for the first time, a wave of heat and lust that wasn’t his own hit him as Charles’ grip on his telepathy loosened.

“Fuck, Erik, just put it in there and fuck me like you mean it,” Charles whimpered impatiently.

“Mmhhh, it’s just like you read my mind,” Erik said and pulled his dress up, his cock already begging for attention. Charles raised his hips a little further and Erik was sure he could have come from the  sight of Charles’ ass up in the air  _ just for him _ alone. Erik aligned his cock with Charles’ ass and carefully pushed the tip in. He wanted to give Charles a moment to adjust, but as soon as he stopped moving an annoyed  _ ‘Really, Erik? Keep this up and I’ll die from arousal’ _ made him sink deep inside Charles until he was fully enclosed within the telepath. Both men simultaneously groaned in pleasure.

‘ _ Good gracious, how do you make me feel so  _ full _ every single time? Now, was that so difficult?,’  _ Charles teased inside Erik’s mind, but he ignored it and started thrusting in and out. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but considering the sounds Charles’ was making right now, he wasn’t the only one.

He set a fast and hard pace, encouraged by Charles’ mental babble of  _ ‘Oh god yes, right there, come on, please, faster, harder, HARDER, please, yes!’ _

When Erik reached around Charles to jerk him off and the sequins of the dress dragged along the curve of Charles’ ass with every thrust, the telepath just couldn’t take it anymore. He came with a shout and spilled his seed all over his stomach and the sheets.

With Charles clenching around Erik as he came it was only a matter of seconds until Erik followed, blowing his load inside his lover. Before he could collapse and crush him, he quickly pulled out and slumped down on the bed next to Charles.

Charles immediately took Erik in his arms, affectionately kissing and caressing him.

“Thank you darling, it was amazing,” he whispered, “but we  _ do _ need to get cleaned up soon.”

Charles actually stood up and limped towards the ensuite bathroom.

“It’s a miracle I can still feel my legs,” he grumbled, but when he saw the clothes on the floor he stopped, confused. His own clothes were scattered everywhere, but he couldn’t see any of Erik’s, not even a pair of underwear…

“Did you… did you go commando under the dress?,” Charles asked stunned.

Erik, who had still been lying on the bed, nodded and slowly sat up. Fascinated, Charles stared at his legs, where the fishnet stockings were still securely in place.

“But how did you make the stockings stay where they are without garters?”

Erik finally left the bed as well and joined Charles on his way to the bathroom.

“Oh, I simply used double-sided tape,” he shrugged.

Charles was flabbergasted and stared at him, before he burst into laughter.

“You utterly ridiculous man,” he said fondly, “I love you so much, you have no idea.”

“I think I have a pretty good one, actually,” Erik smiled back and intertwined their fingers.

Together, they entered the bathroom to finally get cleaned up. And to have another round of sex in the shower, but nobody needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "mein Schatz" - literally: 'my treasure', term of endearment like 'my darling'.  
> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think in the comments. <3


End file.
